Circles
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Songfic, One Shot Circles performed by Corbin Bleu. Troy is going back and forth with his feelings for Gabriella. But when he sorts it all out will he be too late?


"Gabriella!" Troy yelled to the end of the East High corridor. Gabriella turned around to see the person that was calling out for her. "Hey Troy." Gabriella grasped the books in her arms tightly as her best friend looked down upon her with his blue pearly eyes. "I need to tell you something." Troy finally spoke without hesitation. "Okay." Gabriella twisted side to side listening contently. "I…I…I" Troy suddenly couldn't speak it was like someone stuffed something down his throat so he couldn't tell Gabriella what he had been trying to tell her since last year when she first came into his life. "You what Troy?" Gabriella looked at him with concerned eyes. Something was literally wrong, Troy was talking but nothing was coming out. His voice was gone, his words were mute. It was a nightmare. Troy felt his head beating with frustration and finally broke out of the nightmare he was dreaming up. His head shot up from his bed. He gripped onto his sheets reliving the vision he had created. Thank God it was just a dream, a dream he had lived everyday for the past year.

I couldn't believe it  
It looks like I'm the last to know  
I've got a secret  
I can't let out I can't let go

Troy had prepared for school after the reoccurring nightmare played in his head once more. He had finally reached the bus stop where he met his other best friend Chad Danforth. "Hey Captain, dude what happened? You look beat!" Troy felt a headache churning in the center of his forehead and put his hand to the spot "Yeah I had a nightmare, I couldn't go back to bed."

"Let me guess the Gabi one?" Troy nodded reluctantly "Yeah what do you think it means?" Chad put his arm around his friend "Like I've been telling you for the past year, move on already! They're plenty of other cute fish swimming in the pond they call East High. Where you are King and every girl wants of a piece of you!" Chad removed his arm from around Troy's shoulder and planted it back to his side. Troy stood there soaking in what Chad had suggested. _Was Chad right?_

To many people,  
trying to tell me how I feel  
To many pieces, that don't add up that don't seem real  
And so and still It goes  
but I've been up and down this road before

_Of course not, Chad has never been in love before. But Gabriella is just my best friend and nothing more. Why am I even thinking about her in that way? She's a nerd and I'm a jock. But I have to admit she's the cutest nerd I've ever seen. And the way she smiles when she solves an equation on the board, the way her face looks when she wears those oversized goggles in Chemistry or the way she rests her hand on her face when she's deep in thought._ All of these thoughts crossed Troy's mind while he sat on the bus ride to school.

I'm running in circles in my mind  
thinking about u all the time  
I try pushing it away  
but it comes back around, it comes back around

Troy finally got off the yellow school bus and made his way through the cheering fans trying to get a glimpse at their captain. Troy continued to walk and think about his dilemma. Did he really have a crush on his best friend? He reached his locker safely and started his three digit combination.

Three full turns to the left, 16, Gabriella's favorite number. The one she uses on all of her computer registration passwords and the number he states during Geometry when he does not know the answer. One full turn to the right, 21, Gabriella's birthday, December 21 and the opening night of last years Winter Musical. The first day Troy first felt his lips pressed against hers. That was the day where they finally kissed in the play instead of jumping over to the next scene during rehearsals. Finally the last left turn, 1, the day or actually the day after he met her at the ski lodge. The day he realized there was such a thing as love at first sight. The day he did fall in love. Troy took the metal lock off of his locker and opened it. On the other side of that locker door was a picture of that same girl he had been dreaming about every night.

She had her arms tightly wrapped around his torso. The two smiling widely for the camera. A couple seconds later that hug and almost first kiss was interrupted by his other best friend. Troy pulled off the picture and stared at the happy pair. _Why can't that be real?_ He continued to ponder over this question and then replaced the picture to its rightful place.

He had picked up the English book he needed for first block and slammed the locker door. "Having a bad day?" Troy's face softened before actually turning around to that familiar compassionate voice he had grown attached to. "Sorta." Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Well your best friend is here to clear your cloudy day." Before Troy could contribute anymore Gabriella wrapped her arms around her best friend's torso just like in Troy's favorite picture but this time he could really feel the warm embrace he had been pining for. And what seemed like seconds later Gabriella had removed her arms from him.

Troy stood there trying to soak in that warm embrace he had had the pleasure of experiencing again. "Did I make you feel slightly better?" Gabriella never liked to see any of her friends upset, especially her very best friend. Troy nodded "Much better." Gabriella nodded with a satisfied smile "Good, my job is done. But if you need me I'm always here for you." Troy knew that this time was the best time, "Gabi can I tell you something?" She let out a small laugh "Anything." Troy took one small breath out, "Well…" His palms instantly became sweaty. His heart was racing from the anticipation, his legs were getting weak. It wasn't like the nightmare, it was much worse.

Circles in my head  
all the things I should of said  
wish I could tell u now but I don't no how 'cause I am stuck inside  
with circles in my head...

"Gabi I…" And before Troy could finish the homeroom bell rang. "Oh, the bell. We better get going before we have to get a tardy slip! Talk to you later Troy!" Gabriella called off as she ran into her separate homeroom. The world around Troy was running in chaos trying to get to the place they sought off to be. Troy stood there as time and chances passed him. He had lost that perfect chance and now he was living a real life nightmare.

I'm thinking about u  
I'm thinking about u  
with circles in my head

Troy walked down the empty hallway. He was late, not only to his homeroom but to the girl of his dreams. But he had been late for an entire year. How much of a difference could one class make? Yet again, he had watched three guys in the past year break the heart of his best friend. Three boys who dated her for her status and not for her, Gabriella, the person.

Did they know that Gabriella loves to dance when no one was watching, or that she loves apples dipped in peanut butter, or that her middle name is Maria? Did they know that The Notebook made her cry in an hour, or that she loves to watch people walk by her house and make up an entire life story for that person's life? Did they know she had a gold fish while she grew up that was named Goldie, or an imaginary friend named Justin because she loved Mickey Mouse Club? They most likely didn't know that. And if Troy was a gambling man than he would have bet his entire world on that just to tell Gabriella how he, Troy Bolton truly felt. One year, one year of watching guys treat his Gabi like dirt. One year of helping her pick out outfits for dates with those jerks. And one entire year of comforting her broken heart. Every time Gabriella came to Troy with a broken heart, he'd repair it as fast as possible. He was her angel, but Troy never knew that.

Circles in my head  
all the things I should have said  
wish I could tell u now but I don't know how  
cause I'm stuck inside with circles in my head

AUTHORS NOTE:

First off I do NOT own the characters or the song. (Circles, Corbin Bleu. Youtube Corbin Bleu - Circles to hear some of the song.) Anyway Let me know what you think and I might do something with this!


End file.
